Yellow
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: Hinata es una chica que asiste junto a sus amigos a una escuela para genios y pronto tendran que demostrar su talento musical, pero Hinata tiene aun mas problemas con esa conpeticion que el resto de sus compañeros.


**de plano me rendi... este es el OS que tenia pensado poner para un concurso pero en vista de la poca atencion decidi dejarlo, habia decidido volver a la idea original de un TS pero finalmente solo hice unos cuantos ajustes y me gano la flojera xD asi que aqui se los dejo de una vez...  
><strong>

**Allen y Lenalee son propiedad de D. Gray man y Katsura Hoshino-sama al igual que la interpretacion de Naruto.**

**Brook es de One piece y Eiichiro Oda.**

**Naruto y el resto de... Naruto y Kishimoto. **

**Las letras pertenecen a vocaloid**

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow<strong>

Muchas personas nacen con talentos especiales y habilidades natas que los acompañan por el resto de su vida, la mayoría no sabe que las tiene otros no desean usarlas y aquellos que las usan triunfan de una forma u otra pero no siempre es algo bueno para ellos.

—Otro día más en este infierno —Suspiró una joven de cabellera azabache y ocelos perlados frente a un gran edificio escolar, sus vestimentas eran similares a las del resto de chicas que entraban hay por lo que era fácil deducir que era una estudiante.

Bajo el rostro con un semblante triste y nostálgico.

—No se si hice bien en venir —Susurró entrando al edificio.

Su mente vago en el tiempo varios años atrás donde se ve rodeada de varios niños de su edad riendo y divirtiéndose pero en especial en un niño de ojos zafiro, rubio y de tres marcas en sus mejillas en forma de bigotes de zorro.

—Naruto-kun —Murmuró tristemente ese nombre que tantos años le dio felicidad y a la vez tristeza.

Pasó prácticamente toda su infancia en ese lugar junto a sus amigos más cercanos, pero todo cambió cuando su madre murió y se mudó con su padre para poder superar ese sentimiento de vacío que dejó su madre, solo que cuando lo hizo no fue de la forma más correcta, no se lo dijo a nadie y mucho menos a él, aun siendo una niña era conciente de lo que sentía por ese niño rubio y su madre se lo dijo antes de morir por lo que su partida fue más dolorosa.

A su regreso después de años creyó tontamente que nada cambiaría y que se reuniría nuevamente con sus amigos como si nada hubiera pasado pero no fue así, todos tenía cierto rencor contra ella por irse sin decir nada pero el más afectado era precisamente él.

—Aunque logré que todos me perdonaran él no me ha dirigido la palabra desde que regresé —Suspiró nuevamente —Y lo peor es que actúa como si no me conociera —Hablar solo era algo patético, pero no le importaba ya que en si su actitud lo era.

Regresó principalmente por la orden de su padre, ella tenía un don nato para la música, danza y escritura y en esa escuela para genios era su único medio para desarrollarlos por completo, el problema era que se había olvidado de la música y dejó muy claro que no volvería.

Nuevamente en la clase de música la cual era la que siempre tomaba al comienzo se encontró con sus amigos.

—Hola chicos —Saludó tranquilamente al grupo de jóvenes reunidos.

—Hola Hina —Saludó el castaño de ojos felinos, Kiba Inuzuka, siempre fue su apoyo y confidente en muchas cosas y uno de los primeros en perdonarla.

—Llegas un poco tarde ¿Sucedió algo? —Preguntó una joven de ojos y cabello rojo con gafas, Karin Uzumaki, prima de Naruto, fue una de las más difíciles y de hecho fue la última en perdonarla.

—No, no fue nada —Contestó tranquila.

—Seguramente venías caminando _con calma_ como siempre ¿Verdad? —El comentario de la rubia que respondía al nombre de Temari Sabaku No causó un ligero sonrojo en Hinata por la vergüenza.

Una _costumbre_ de ella era caminar _con calma,_ sin presiones y de forma lenta, bastante exasperante para algunos de sus amigos más _activos_.

—Bueno, ya déjenla tranquila, por lo menos llegó a tiempo a clase —Recriminó una castaña con moños en su cabeza y ojos chocolate, su nombre Tenten.

—Buenos días Hinata-san —Saludó otra castaña de cabello corto y ojos negros, nombre de Matsuri.

—Buenos días —Habló secamente un castaño de gafas, Shino Aburame nunca se distinguió por ser alguien que dijera mas de tres palabras a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Un joven de coleta de piña solo se limitó a abrir perezosamente uno de sus ojos y medio gruñir como saludo antes de una reprimenda de Temari llamándolo vago y perezoso sin remedio.

El segundo un chico de cabellera roja y ojos aguamarina solo saludó con un movimiento de su cabeza y el tercero ni si quiera la miró y continuó como si no hubiera aparecido quitándole el poco ánimo que había ganado.

—B-buenos d-días Na-Naru —

—Bien, chicos a sus asientos hoy comenzaremos la clase con aciertos ¡Yeah! —Interrumpió el maestro Killer Bee con sus rimas.

Rápidamente todos tomaron asiento en clase, Hinata tenía un puesto al frente mientras Naruto se fue a una de las esquinas, más claro no podía ser quería estar lo más lejos posible de ella.

—Ok, escuchen bien, esto no lo repetiré así que estén a cien —Inició nuevamente Bee en rima —Pronto es el aniversario escolar y todos saben lo importante de festejar —

Con solo pronunciar eso el escándalo se armó en el salón.

—Chicos silencio, a llamar a la directora no me quiero ver obligado —A pesar de la rima nadie hizo caso —Oigan podrían guardar silencio un momento, aun no termino mi encomiendo —

El escándalo se hacía cada vez mayor sin prestar atención a su sensei.

— ¡Cállense! —Gritó y al instante todos cerraron la boca, bueno casi todos.

— ¡Y Sakura es tan plana y tosca que parece hombre~ttebayo! —Vociferó Naruto a todo pulmón.

Pocos segundos después se dio cuenta de su error.

—Na-ru-to —Masculló la mencionada tronando sus nudillos con una aura oscura rodeándola.

Sakura Haruno, una joven de cabellera rosa y ojos jade, una chica hermosa a los ojos de varios chicos del instituto y una chica popular pero en varias ocasiones siendo confundida por un hombre por falta de masa pectoral y con un serio problema con su carácter.

—Sa-Sakura-chan, Sakura-san, ¡Sakura-sama! ¡Piedad! —Gritó horrorizado consiente de que tal vez no le dejaría ni un hueso sano.

— ¡Ya basta! —Interrumpió Bee —Sakura a tu asiento y Naruto después discutirás con calma que tan plana es ese hombre, quiero decir tu compañera —Corrigió rápidamente el maestro ante una mirada molesta de la afectada.

—Eres hombre muerto dobe —Comentó secamente su compañero rival, Sasuke Uchiha.

—Cállate teme, fue por tu culpa —Masculló molesto ya que en medio de la discusión su enemigo metió a Sakura y al final terminó gritando eso.

—Les decía que ya saben lo que habrá pero en esta ocasión será diferente —Anunció serio y sin ningún intento de rimar.

— ¿Diferente? —Inquirió una rubia de una coleta y ojos azules, Ino Yamanaka la mejor amiga/rival de Sakura.

—Así es, las cosas serán diferentes, ya que cambiará por los donantes —

— ¿Donantes? —Repitió esta vez la Haruno.

—Si, ya que en este año será una colecta y ustedes tendrán una competencia —Contestó con sus intentos de rima.

— ¿Una competencia? Oiga hable claro, no le entiendo —Exclamó exasperada Sakura.

—Tranquila jovencita, el ejercicio aún no se explica —Continuó como si no la hubiera escuchado —Todos ustedes equipos dieran formar y una banda juntar , para poder participar, una canción deberán interpretar —

Después de la explicación Hinata levantó su mano.

— ¿Podemos negarnos a participar? —Preguntó esperanzada de poder librarse de eso.

—No, no pueden, esto estará en su calificación por lo tanto reúnan una gran afición —

Esa respuesta la devastó, ya tenía bastante notas malas en esa clase una más y su padre está vez le daría una sería reprimenda, se había contenido por respeto a su decisión pero ella sabía que esa paciencia se estaba agotando.

—Hay, la princesita está vez no podrá evadir su responsabilidad, lastima —Comentó Sakura con sarcasmo —Nunca participas y apuesto a que es porque no tienes ningún talento musical, no se por que estás aquí, tú no deberías —

—Sakura cállate —Exclamó molesto el rubio —Si no participa es su problema —

Todos estaban sorprendidos, era la primera vez que Naruto Namikaze defendía a Hinata incluso ella misma estaba impactada y poco a poco una nueva esperanza nacía en ella.

—Si no sabes nada de los demás mejor no digas nada —

—Lo mismo va para ti, ¿O me dirás qué la conoces lo suficiente para decir qué estoy equivocada? —

—No, no la conozco —Contestó rápida y secamente matando toda esperanza para ella.

Sus amigos lo vieron negando, algunos molestos otros simplemente con resignación.

—Una última cosa, deben escribir su propia letra y música para la interpretación —Terminó Bee seriamente.

El resto de las normas se dio por el maestro y las clases continuaron, los días pasaron sin cambios excepto que Sakura no perdía oportunidad de gritarle a ella y a todos que no tenía talento para la música y que no tenía porque estar en una escuela de genios, recalcando lo último.

Un día poco antes del festival tuvo que retrasarse por algunos imprevistos por su cada vez más notoria falta de memoria por tener la presión de participar en el acto musical cuando ni grupo tenía gracias a Sakura y Naruto, este último por no querer estar cerca de una _desconocida,_ cuando pasó cerca de la sala de música escuchó la melodía de un piano, una muy familiar.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No tenía idea, lo único que sabía era que ella se había ido y después regreso queriendo hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, sus amigos la perdonaron rápido pero él no, no lo haría fácilmente, ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque para él Hinata Hyuga no jamás había vuelto.

Su compañero en esa sala de música suspiró dejando de tocar.

—Naruto, se que no los conozco y no debería meterme en esos asuntos pero ¿No estás siendo muy duro con ella? —El rubio volteó a ver a su amigo de cabellera blanca —Por lo que me han contado sus amigas y quienes la rodean parece realmente arrepentida por haberse ido de esa forma —

—No se de quien me hablas —Exclamó tajante.

El chico nuevamente suspiró.

—Debo irme, Lenalee ya debió haber terminado su practica con su equipo, piénsalo —Expresó dirigiéndose a la salida.

— ¿Tú que habrías hecho en mi lugar Allen? Ella se fue —Dijo con rabia.

—Hay una frase que mi novia me enseño Naruto —Comentó sin voltear —Okaeri-nasai —Exclamó sonriéndole a su amigo antes de salir.

—Allen-kun —Llamó una dulce voz a su espalda corriendo en dirección a él.

—Lenalee —Expresó antes de que la chica de cabellera negra con tonos verdosos en dos coletas y ojos morados se lanzara a sus brazos besándolo — ¿Nos vamos? —Inquirió una vez que se separaron.

La joven asintió con una sonrisa tomando la mano del chico.

Naruto los observó desde la ventana de la sala.

—_Bienvenida_ —Susurró antes de dirigirse al piano e interpretar una canción que conocía a la perfección y que curiosamente fue el tío de Allen quien la escribió hace muchos años.

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita

ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami

itoshii yokogao

daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume.

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni

umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga

ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo

Recordaba esa música y esa tonada, entreabrió un poco la puerta para poder ver a l apersona que estaba cantando y efectivamente era quien ella pensaba, Naruto estaba tocando y cantando la melodía.

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko ni ai wo

tsunaida te ni kisu wo

Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita

ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami

itoshii yokogao

daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni

umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga

ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko ni ai wo

tsunaida te ni kisu wo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

douka konoko ni ai wo

tsunaida te ni kisu wo

No pudo evitar las lagrimas y las dejó correr libremente, recordaba a la perfección esa canción, era la que su madre siempre le cantaba antes de dormir pero también recordaba lo sucedido después de que los padres del rubio murieran en un accidente antes que su madre.

_Lloraba desconsoladamente junto a dos ataúdes ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sus padres habían muerto dejándolo solo, era pasada la media noche y él aun seguía llorando sin consuelo alguno, estaba tan desolado que no notó cuando una niña de su edad, de ojos perlas y cabello negro azulado vestida solamente con una pijama con imágenes de los vocaloid sujetando una pequeña Miku en sus brazos._

—_N-Naruto-kun y-ya no llores por favor —Pidió la niña que se encontraba a punto de soltar las lagrimas._

— _¿Cómo no quieres que llore? ¡Mis papas están muertos! —Vociferó asustando a Hinata —L-lo siento Hina-chan, no quería… pero —No pudo más y nuevamente se puso a llorar._

_La niña jugó con sus pequeños pies y los dedos al igual que con las manos antes de obtener el valor suficiente para volver a hablar._

—_M-mi mamá, m-me dijo que cuando la gente se muere e-ellos n-nos observan y cuidan desde el cielo —Comenzó algo temerosa de la reacción del niño —P-por eso creo que no debes estar triste, p-porque ellos te están cuidando desde haya —Terminó sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos._

— _¿Ellos? —Comenzó algo indeciso — ¿Ellos me cuidan? —Cuestionó un con tristeza y esperanza en su voz._

_La niña sonrió levemente y asintió._

—_Gracias Hina-chan, pero ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas? Ya es muy tarde —Comentó Naruto notando que ya muchos de los que habían asistido al velorio ya se habían ido a sus casas y el reloj marcaba las doce con quince minutos._

—_N-no p-podía dormir —Contestó avergonzada —Y como tú también estabas despierto pensé que tampoco podías —_

—_Pero, yo no creo poder dormir —Confesó sintiendo nuevamente ganas de llorar._

—_Y-yo se que hacer —Dijo Hinata con la esperanza de hacerlo sentir mejor._

— _¿Enserió? —Inquirió escéptico._

—_S-si, c-cuando no puedo dormir m-mi m-mamá me canta una canción y me ayuda a dormir —Su rostro tomaba un tono rojo con cada palabra que decía —S-si qu-quieres p-podría c-cantarla p-para ver s-si pu-puedes dor-dormir —Ocultaba su rostro, no era capaz de verlo después de semejante ofrecimiento._

— _¿Podrías? —Preguntó sonriendo levemente y emocionado por la idea._

_Hinata sonrió y comenzó a cantar con una voz tan delicada que llamó la atención de todos, a mitad de la canción Naruto se durmió pero siguió cantándole por varios días para que durmiera mientras superaba lo de sus padres._

Ahora se maldecía a si misma y le daba más razón a Naruto por no perdonarla, si estuviera en su lugar lo más seguro es que tampoco lo haría.

Corrió lejos de hay al baño para poder desahogarse sin que nadie se diera cuenta y menos él.

Un par de meses después su madre enfermó gravemente y a las pocas semanas murió, ella devastada se dejó llevar por el dolor dijo que jamás volvería a cantar ni quería nada que tuviera que ver con la música y se fue para por no tener el valor de ver a Naruto a la cara después de lo que ella le había dicho.

—Perdóname, perdóname, por favor Naruto-kun, lo siento —Sollozó sujetándose la boca para no llorar más fuerte —Pero haré que me perdones, basta de huir —Declaró firme.

—Eso me agrada, ¿Tienes algo en mente? —Preguntó una voz desde el interior de uno de los cubículos del baño asustando a la Hyuga.

La puerta se abrió rápido, pero no demasiado como para azotarla mostrando a Ino sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

— ¿I-Ino-san? —

—La misma, lo escuche y quiero ayudarte —Exclamó tranquilamente como si fuera lo más normal —Tranquila, no planeo nada, bueno si, Sakura se ha vuelto bastante molesta y quiero bajarla de su nube, ya tenía un plan pero con el tuyo creo que se complementa, así que ¿Qué dices? —Explicó rápidamente al ver el rostro de confusión y desconfianza.

—N-no quiero vengarme de Sakura-san por nada —Comentó secamente —P-pero acepto tú ayuda Ino-san —Expresó con una sonrisa sincera.

—Perdonas muy rápido ¿Sabes?, supongo que es parte de tu naturaleza —Comentó restándole importancia —Bueno a trabajar, queda poco tiempo —

Con eso el festival llegó.

Los eventos programados fueron un éxito y ahora solo quedaba el evento musical.

—Bienvenidos sean a nuestro evento musical —Anunció una mujer de cabello y ojos negros, Shizune la sub-directora del instituto —Ahora les diré los nombres de los jueces para este concurso, en primera tenemos a nuestra directora Tsunade —

—Les advierto que seré imparcial con todos —Dijo la rubia de gran delantera secamente al micrófono.

—El segundo es nuestro maestro de música Killer Bee —

— ¡Oh yeah! Estos chicos mostraran su pasión pero yo no tendré tanta compasión —A todos les resbaló una gota de sudor por la sien.

—Y finalmente pero no menos importante, un famoso concertista, Brook —Exclamó señalando a un hombre de traje oscuro, con lentes negros y un peinado afro.

— ¡Yohohoho! Estoy muy feliz de ser invitado —Comentó enérgicamente antes de acercarse a Shizune.

— ¿Q-qué ocurre? —Preguntó la mujer un poco nerviosa.

—Usted es una mujer hermosa, yo tengo buenos ojos para las mujeres hermosas —Exclamó con alegría.

—Gracias —Respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Podría mostrarme sus pantis? —Cuestionó antes de ser golpeado por la rubia directora.

—Amigo de Jiraya tenía que ser —Bufó molesta.

Uno a uno los grupos de chicos fueron participando, algunos solos y otros solo de dos alumnos, pero cada uno mostrando todo su talento, finalmente fue el turno de Sakura e Ino.

— ¡Buenas tardes! Gracias por venir y se que les gustará mi canción —Exclamó con grandeza la Haruno.

—Y vaya que lo van a disfrutar —Susurró la rubia.

—Buenas tardes jovencito, espero que nos deleite con algo bueno —Comentó Brook con una ligera sonrisa.

— ¡Soy una chica! —Gritó indignada Sakura.

—Si, está bien como digas, yo respeto todas ideologías —Contestó un poco nervioso.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —

—No es nada, tranquilícese —Exclamó tratando de bajar los ánimos de la _chica_ —Me hubieran avisado que habría travestís tan irritables —Comentó a los otros dos jueces.

— ¿Qué dijo? —Preguntó molesta la joven en cuestión.

—Que… ¿Cuál es el nombre de su interpretación? —Cambió radicalmente el hombre del afro.

—La canción se llama World is mine —Anunció antes de que Ino tecleara algunas cosas en su laptop y empezara la música.

Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
>Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete<br>Yo ne?

Sono-ichi  
>Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto<br>Sono-ni  
>Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?<br>Sono-san  
>Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto<br>Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite!

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara  
>Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte<p>

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama  
>Ki ga tsuite nee nee<br>Mataseru nante rongai yo  
>Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?<br>Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!  
>Ima sugu ni yo<p>

Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!  
>Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho<br>Monku wa yurushimasen no  
>Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto...<br>A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?  
>Mukae ni kite<br>Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara  
>Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?<p>

Sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA

Justo en esta parte la Yamanaka cerró un programa en su computadora y la voz de Sakura cambió a una más aguda.

Kiga tsuite hora hora  
>Otete ga aitemasu<p>

Miraba para todos lados como preguntando que pasaba, especialmente a la rubia que fingía no saber la razón.

Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA  
>Mou, doushite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku<br>Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai…

Pronto los abucheos no se hicieron esperar por le publico y los jueces simplemente negaban con sus cabezas.

—Lo siento señorita pero el play-back es algo muy bajo —Exclamó Brook con tono decepcionado.

—P-pero eso no, yo no, no uso el —

—No tiene excusa, todos acabamos de verlo, o mejor dicho escucharlo así que haga el favor de abandonar el escenario —

Enfadada bajó dispuesta a desquitarse con la rubia que solo seguía con su actuación.

Los siguientes fueron el grupo de Naruto y compañía, pero solo los chicos con la canción llamada _1000% love_ con la cual las chicas del instituto gritaban como locas seguidos de sus amigas con _Discotheque_ turnándose para el canto logrando que ahora fueran los chicos los que babearan, Allen y Lenalee interpretaron _Aimo_ siendo el joven quien tocaba el piano mientras su novia cantaba, Ino interpretó una canción llamada _Dear cocoa girls_.

—Y finalmente nuestra última concursante, ¡Hinata Hyuga! —Anunció Shizune.

Sakura seguía molesta pero no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquel nombre, si ella quedaba peor en su actuación aun tenía esperanzas de no ser un hazmerreír en la escuela.

Naruto por su lado centró su atención en el escenario en cuanto la escucho nombrar, eso no se lo esperaba y cuando la vio con ese revelador traje en amarillo y blanco se quedó sin aliento y seguramente muchos de igual forma.

—El nombre de esta canción es _Yellow_ y solo quiero decir, lamento por ser tan cobarde todo este tiempo —Exclamó antes de prepararse en el centro del escenario.

Ino tecleaba rápidamente en su computadora a una velocidad increíble.

— ¡Llámame Onee-sama! —Vociferó la rubia presionando el enter e iniciar la música por toda la escuela.

itsukara darou kimi no warau koe tooku  
>shiawase no owari nante akkenai mono da ne<br>kazoekirenai namida mo kedarui asu mo  
>kawashita kotoba subete omoide ni wa sasenai<p>

Fue una suerte pedirle ayuda a Lenalee ya que ella es un genio en la danza más que en el canto pero tampoco era para subestimar su voz, aunque ella tampoco era torpe en esa área no estaba de más pedir algo de ayuda, claro que Ino aprovechó de igual forma la situación.

kimi no egao torimodosu TAME  
>nando demo boku wa uta wo yamenai<br>ikutsu mo no yoru wo koe  
>kono negai kanau sono hi made<p>

akirameteita koware kaketa senritsu wo  
>hiroi atsumete mou ichido mahou kakeru no<p>

kimi no egao torikaesu tame  
>itsudatte boku wa uta wo yamenai<br>nagareru hoshi ni negau  
>kono omoi todoku sono hi made<p>

Muchos estaban asombrados y más de uno embobados con Hinata con su baile y voz pero para un grupo en especial sabían a la perfección para quien y cual era el significado real de esa letra.

piriodo wa mada hayasugiru yo  
>tsutaetai kotoba wa takusan<br>ano asa no hikari wo One More Time  
>ano basho wo dare mo ga sou minna matte iru<p>

kagayaku you na Yellow(ierou) no asa  
>itsudatte bokura wasurerarenai<br>oto to hikari no shawaa  
>owaru koto no nai Step &amp; Clap<p>

kimi no egao torimodosu tame  
>nando demo boku wa uta wo yamenai<br>ikutsu mo no yoru wo koe  
>kono negai kanau sono toki made<p>

Una gran ovación la alabó de pie al terminar la música y ella agradeció sinceramente pero solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza.

—Sensei —Se escuchó la voz del rubio desde el micrófono de la directora —Solo quiero decir, bienvenida Hinata —Expresó después de subir a escenario y colocarse cerca de ella.

—Gracias, Naruto-kun —Dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Desde abajo Allen abrazando a Lenalee sonrió al igual que ella.

— ¡Hinata, olvidaste esto! —Gritó Ino lanzándole un paquete con un papel y listón en color rojo al igual que se había tornado su rostro al recibirlo.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó un curioso Naruto tratando de ver la cajita.

Hinata saltó en su sitio asustada y de inmediato cubrió el regalo.

— ¿Eh? Yo, b-bueno, e-es solo, que yo —Tragó en seco y cerró sus ojos reuniendo el valor necesario — ¡P-para ti! —Vociferó entregando el regalo mientras hacía una reverencia ocultado su rostro completamente rojo.

El Namikaze permaneció estático por unos segundos sin saber que hacer o decir, finalmente tomó el regalo junto con las manos de la Hyuga que levantó la mirada instantáneamente.

—Gracias, Hina-chan —Agradeció mientras ella se incorporaba y él se acercaba lentamente acortando toda distancia —Pero me gustaría otra cosa —Susurró dirigiéndose a sus labios.

— ¿Q-qué co…? —No tuvo tiempo de preguntar cuando el ya la había besado, un acto que la tomó con la guardia baja pero no le impidió corresponder.

— ¡Yohohohohoho! Esto es a lo que yo llamo un verdadero festival —Exclamó alegre el del peinado afro.

—Este niño —Murmuró la rubia directora feliz por la pareja pero sabiendo que aun tenía que aprender a controlar sus impulsos.

Pronto notó una penetrante mirada de Brook.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Inquirió extrañada.

— ¿Podría mostrarme sus pantis? —Preguntó antes de terminar nuevamente en el piso por cuenta de la directora —Que mujer tan fuerte ¡Yohohohoho! —

* * *

><p><strong>y bien? como dije antes lo tenia para TS pero al final solo me salio asi, y ps ya que... se los dejo a su criterio...<strong>

**sayo!**


End file.
